1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer input device comprising a keyboard, an upper cover, a computer mounting pad, and a signal transmission joint. With this structure information is rapidly input into the portable computer or a personal digital assistant (PDA) through the signal transmission joint by operation of the keyboard. The present invention is well ergonomically constructed with a releasable upper cover to acquire advantageous features of convenient thin and light, space saving structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past decade, a portable personal computer and its related device has become important personal belongings in this computerized world. In earlier days, data was input into the portable computer by hand writing which soon became too tedious in teating a large amount of data. As a result, there appeared a key board connectable with the portable computer so as to release the user from previous burden of too much hand writing for inputting data into the computer.
Such keyboards incorporative with the portable computer are essentially represented by two types, ie. A collapsible type and an non-separable type. The collapsible type is benefited by its small sized good portability, but on the other hand, frequent developing/folding operation will easily damage inner components which leads to shortening the lifetime of the input device. The non-separable type has no above mentioned shortcoming, but its bulky size brings up another problem. The non separable type is usually not welcome by users for unstability in setting up with a stand in using the computer caused by biasing of the center of gravity of the whole computer unit that occasionally results in overturning and ruining the whole computer unit.
Further to this, the signal transmission between the key board and the computer in a conventional portable computer input device depends on conductors which can only transmit simple data. A more modern sophisticated portable unit requires a more innovative design.
In order to overcome the shortcomings inherent to the conventional technique described above, the present inventor has delved into this matter with long time efforts and came to realization of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable computer input device having a releasable upper cover which can be installed at four sides of the key board.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable computer input devie having a thin bracket plate underneath the key board for folding the keyboard and sustaining the input device of the present invention, particularly, this bracket does not increase the thickness of the keyboard when folded.
It is a further object of the present invention that signal transmission between the key board and the signal transmission joint can be carried out by a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) such that the input device of the present invention can be adaptable to variety of portable computers and PDAS.
It is one more object of the present invention that the opening of the key board is provided with two stubs one at each side, and each stub is formed with a protuberance engageable with a respective stoppers of a setting pad so as to vary the angle formed between the key board surface and the setting pad according to the state of engagement between the protuberances and the stoppers.
In view of the above objects, the present invention comprises: a key board provided with an opening at the uppermost portion thereof with two stubs each emerging inwardly and oppositely each other from respective side, and a protuberance is formed on each stub, the keyboard is supported with a supporting plane beneath, while a plurality of keys are disposed on the upper surface of the keyboard, and a breach is formed on the upper surface of the keyboard, thereof; an upper cover of the key board provided with an opening at a proper position thereof, a guide ditch is formed at the edge of the opening, and two hooks are provided each at one side of the opening, and a hasp is provided at a proper position on the edge of the upper cover to be engaged with the breach formed on the upper surface of the keyboard by trapping therein; a mounting pad composed of a pedestal and a sustaining plate extending therefrom, a flange is formed around the edge of the sustaining plate, and a stopper is provided at each side of the pedestal; and a signal transmission joint having a signal connector thereon.
With such a structure, the signal transmission joint is articulated with the mounting pad by forming a containment hole therebetween where the two stubs of the opening of the keyboard are coupled with. The flange formed around the edge of the sustaining plate is trapped in the guide ditch of the upper cover, and the two hooks each at one side of the upper cover captures the corresponding stubs of the opening.
In the present invention, a gutter is formed at the bottom portion of the keyboard and having two fitting holes for supporting several axles of a bracket plate such that the bracket plate may turn. Besides, the protuberances of the stubs are for retaining the two stoppers of the pedestal, the angle formed between the keyboard surface and the mounting pad is adjustable according to engaging position of the stubs and the stoppers.
In the present invention, the upper cover may be installed optionally at any one of four sides of the keyboard according to contour of the keyboard, or may be removed and arrangement of individual keys on the keyboard depends on actual requirement.
In the present invention, a flexible printed circuit board can be connected to the signal connector for transmitting output/input signals.